Prodrug steroid compounds which themselves do not have steroid-like activities but are converted to active compounds at the site of inflammation have been reported (Non-patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 1). However, although the compounds described in Non-patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 1 have reduced side effects of steroid compounds, the reduction of side effects is insufficient. In view of this, a compound wherein hydroxyl groups of a simple sugar in a sugar-steroid compound are modified with bulky protective groups was synthesized, and release of steroid was suppressed at other than the site of inflammation, thereby attempting to reduce side effects (Technical Literature 2). Thereafter, compounds whose main effects are better separated from side effects by using as the steroid a metabolizable steroid was discovered (Patent Literature 3, Patent Literature 4).